


Comfort Food

by Clementine_Danger



Series: Comfort Food [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Consensual Kink, Dark Magic, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Flying, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hell, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Porn With Plot, Resurrection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_Danger/pseuds/Clementine_Danger
Summary: On the run from a prince of hell, the incubus Kai and his well-meaning apprentice Jamie struggle to establish a new lair in the desert of Arizona.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Comfort Food [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211123
Kudos: 3





	Comfort Food

“What the hell is this?”

“Your new lair master,” Jamie beamed, hands on his back and insufferably proud of himself. “Isn’t it perfect?”

“It’s a gas station.”

Or rather it was a dusty dump in the chill of the Arizona desert at night, halfway between two towns. The windows of the store were boarded up, the pumps had long since rusted into a jagged heap. A wreck sat rusting in the attached garage. They were standing in the living room above the shop. It was empty, filthy and stank of mildew. Kai couldn’t even stretch his wings for fear of stirring up the black mold. He stomped his hoof on the crusty carpet and paint flaked down the ceiling.

“It’s going to soak up all the blood,” he said, incredulous at his apprentice’s boundless optimism. Jamie nodded thoughtfully.

“I see that, master. We’ll have to put a tarp down. Or have it ripped up I suppose. There’s probably lovely hardwood underneath, and it’s big enough for a summoning circle. It’ll be great, you’ll see. Some paint, some nice furniture, it’ll make all the difference. We can put the flesh loom in the garage and if we tear out the kitchen-”

Kai held up his hand. He’d heard enough. Jamie stopped blabbering and gave his master a moment to come to terms with the downgrade from their swank city loft. Kai scratched his curled horns, a nervous habit he had picked up ever since he’d fled the prince’s rule an eternity ago.

“Best you could do?” he asked, and the boy nodded, scratching at the fresh tattoo on his arm.

“Yes master. Prince Sitri froze all your accounts. We’re lucky we got away at all, honestly. It’s better than hell though, isn’t it?”

Kai wondered at that. Being on the run from one of the princes of hell was harrowing on the best of days, but he’d found that the little pleasures of the world more than made up for it at the end of the day. He liked city lights and silk sheets, wide open lofts and pretty rich boys. He seriously had to question whether he could survive this. At least the second circle of hell didn’t have mildew. Jamie was picking at the peeling floral wallpaper, and Kai felt a small surge of affection for his pupil. He was dumb as a brick, but so earnest it was like sunshine lived in his empty skull.

“We’ll make something of it,” Kai said, and Jamie beamed. “What did you manage to grab?”

“Oh, lots,” Jamie said, running to the cardboard box he’d hauled up the creaking stairs earlier. They hadn’t been able to grab hardly anything before the door got kicked down. Jamie dropped to his knees and started riffling through what was left of their belongings. “The statue, of course. Nipple clamps, floggers, cock cage-”

“You’re supposed to be wearing that.”

“Yeah, this is the backup. Let’s see, beads, tattoo gun, laudanum, vibrator-”

“So just your favorites then?”

Jamie paused and stared ahead for a while. Kai snapped his fingers, and the boy startled and smiled.

“I suppose so, master,” he said, and Kai sighed. “We can buy more stuff though. Can’t we? You’ll get money and I’ll make the place all nice and soon it’ll be crawling with slutty monsters in here.”

Kai was about to snap when a bright red light shone from the box. They both took a moment to stare at it before Jamie realized what it was.

“Oh, master! A summoning!”

“I know, but what am I supposed to do? There’s no circle.”

“No, no, you can’t miss a summoning!” Jamie decided, digging through the box and holding up the obsidian statue with the glowing red gem. He set it down gently, reverently, and kept digging. Kai wanted to ask him what he was doing, but he saw it for himself soon enough. The boy dug up a tube of cheap red lipstick and scrambled over the nasty carpet, scribbling infernal symbols that smelled like cherry. And to Kai’s great surprise he was pulling it off. His sweet twit hadn’t managed to memorize his own address in his life, but there he was scrawling greasy sigils, lipstick in his determined fist. The poor thing’s brow was furrowed from the effort, but not a minute later he threw the ruined lipstick aside and looked up at his master, blue eyes shining with pride.

“I did it master!”

“I’m impressed,” Kai admitted, picking up the satyr statue and setting it down in its proper place in the circle. The red gem was still glowing, and experience told him it would for a while longer. He had time to lift Jamie to his feet by his collar and press a kiss on his thin lips. “I’m very proud of you.”

“I studied and I remembered!”

“Good boy,” putting his arms around Jamie to squeeze his supple ass. “Do what you can here, alright? And don’t leave this place. They might still be looking.”

“I’ll be careful master,” he purred, cuddling up to Kai’s chest and running his fingers over his muscles, but Kai pushed him away.

“I mean it,” he said, stepping into the circle, careful not to smear the greasy symbols. “Don’t get killed again.”

“I won’t master. Have fun!”

“Always do,” he said as the circle glowed red, not willing to admit part of him was afraid Jamie’s lipstick circle would blow him up like a blood balloon. But it seemed to hold steady. As the glow swelled the filthy wallpaper shimmered and his surroundings became hazy. The last thing he saw was Jamie waving at him before the other room shimmered into view. He saw posters on the wall and textbooks on a shelf, an unmade bed and a young man in a band shirt and jeans, on the floor scurrying away from him in a mortal panic.

“Holy shit it worked,” the young man gasped, his eyes wide with terror at the infernal beast in his cramped room. Kai didn’t respond. There was an open book on the floor. When he crouched to pick it up his wings brushed the low stucco ceiling. The book was open on a page with a woodcut he knew very well. He liked that picture of himself, bulging with muscles, with windswept hair and an absolute hog between his satyr legs. He remembered the monk who had made that woodcut very fondly. He had lasted a long time in the flesh loom.

“Let me guess,” Kai said, still crouched and leafing through the book. “Your roommates are out, you haven’t had a date in months and you thought you’d see if you could summon a incubus for funsies.”

“You can read my mind?” the young man gasped, still on the bare wooden floor with his back against the wall. Kai looked around. Metal posters on the wall, dried crumpled tissues all over the floor, bottle of lube on the nightstand next to a barely touched textbook. It couldn’t be more of a student room if he tried. In his heart of hearts he had hoped for a spicy blood cult, maybe a cabal of rich perverts dicking around with infernal forces, anything but another college warlock. But if there was anything he considered the rock solid core of his identity, it was that he took pride in his work.

“Well I’m here now,” he said, throwing the book aside. He wanted to get closer, help the shaken kid to his feet and feed for the first time in a while, but the circle still bound him. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

It took a while to get an answer. The young man was crumpled against the wall like one of his discarded tissues, breathing frantically and wide-eyed with terror. Kai chanced a reassuring smile. It didn’t always work, but in this case it seemed to calm him just enough to speak again.

“Stephen.”

And there it was. A true name, freely given. And when Kai looked at him again Stephen’s psyche popped open like a seed pod, radiating electric terror that tasted of pennies and ashes. The taste sat heavy in Kai’s mouth, numbed his tongue and turned his stomach. He loathed the taste of fear. When he stepped outside the circle and Stephen cringed it surged again, panic so sharp it split his head.

“You need to calm down, sweetheart,” he said, crouching down next to Stephen and massaging his shoulders. “I get it. Lots to take in. Just… maybe try to remember what the plan was for when you got the devastatingly handsome demon of hell into your bedroom.”

That helped a little bit. A touch and a little joke always did. The panic shrank just a little and underneath it Kai tasted a prickle of something delicious. It sparkled in the young man’s loins, not quite the smooth velvety taste of lust that nourished him, but a cluster of excitement. He ran the tip of his tongue along the lines of Stephen’s neck and the excitement uncoiled like a cobra.

“That’s it,” he whispered, and Stephen shivered. “You had fantasies, I know you did. You didn’t believe it, not completely, but you wondered. What if?”

He whispered a small incantation into Stephen’s ear, just enough to file the sharp edges off his fear and slowly lay it to rest, his hands still massaging the man’s wiry shoulders. He was thin and pale, clearly not a native of the Arizona desert, with ashy blond hair and a narrow face. His teeth were a little crooked, his skin a little rough, but the first sweets drops of silken lust were as delicious as the first time he’d ever tasted them. He ended up sitting on his knees, Stephen’s back against his chest, gently massaging his shoulders until they drooped, kissing his neck. Every little peck and flick of his tongue made Stephen’s excitement rise, lust coiling around and dampening that sharp prickliness. When Kai slid his hand between Stephen’s legs and squeezed the prickles surged and exploded in the young man’s chest like a cherry bursting on Kai’s tongue. It felt like years since he’d fed, and Stephen proved ripe and delicious when the coppery taste of panic faded completely.

“Do you have to do what I want?” he asked, a crackle on his voice, and Kai smirked.

“Not anymore, sweetheart. Never tell a demon your name.”

“Oh no.”

“Don’t worry,” Kai said quickly when the fear rose again. “I want to do what you want.”

In one smooth move he turned Stephen around and pushed him down on his back, hovering over him just inches from his face. A tiny gasp escaped from Stephen’s lips, and Kai drank it in. It was such a small drop, just enough to remind him how parched he truly was, and it ignited something in him too. A full, strong kiss made the pleasure bloom like a rose in Stephen’s chest, vines of excitement strangling his heart. He wasn’t afraid anymore. Laying back on the floor he opened his legs to let Kai’s hand between his legs. Kai could feel how hard he was through the thick denim. His body glowed like an ember. But he wasn’t ready. Doubt and horror clung to his psyche like grime, crusting up the warm lust that tried to rise and meet Kai’s lips.

Kai slipped his hands underneath Stephen’s shirt and pushed it up, over his arms before throwing it in the corner. He watched the young man’s chest rapidly rise and fall, drawing the outlines of his ribs in his skin every time he did. He couldn’t resist a teasing bit of his small nipple and smiled when Stephen bucked.

“Been a while, hasn’t it?” he whispered in his ear, holding him in his arms, and he felt Stephen nod. “Poor boy. All alone, so homesick, so lonely.”

“I’m okay,” Stephen said softly, and Kai tasted the sadness on his lips. He resolved not to talk about loneliness again. Instead he grabbed Stephen’s jeans and boxers and yanked them down, smiling when his erection bounced up like a happy pup. He loved what it did to Stephen, how he squirmed and bit his lip, pleasure rolling off him in time with the beating of his heart. Kai fell on top of him, his hands on both sides of his glowing face, noses just an inch apart.

“Tell me what you want,” Kai said, and a flush of fluttering shame went through Stephen. “Oh, are you shy?”

“I’m sorry-”

“No no, it’s fine, I like guessing,” he grinned, touching the tip of Stephen’s nose with his finger. “Let me see. First you want me to kiss you again, long and deep. You want me to stroke you while I do it. Not too rough, just enough to remind you how good it feels. You want me to kiss your lips and that place where your neck meets your shoulder, maybe bite your nipple again. Because it electrified you when I did it but you’re not sure you like it yet. You’re aching to find out. And if it hurts, you want me to kiss it better. You want me to kiss your belly and love it, even the little bit of hair that trails down, and I do. I love it. I’ll run the tip of my tongue along your shaft, slide it between the slit, suckle on the head until you can’t stand it anymore, and then…”

He stopped to feel the lust radiating from Stephen’s loins, gushing from him with the rolling of his hips and drank it in until he was lightheaded, until the smell of him became intoxicating.

“And then?” Stephen breathed, his eyes closed to enjoy the fantasy.

“Did I guess right so far?” he asked, and Stephen grinned and nodded, eyes closed and his arm draped over his face.

“Yes. God yes.”

That was all he needed. He leaned in to kiss him, his own lips locking over Stephen’s mouth, every drop of emotion invigorating him like cool water in a desert. The fingers of his left hand dug into Stephen’s side, the right stroked him slowly, much gentler than he wanted to. He could already feel a prickle in Stephen’s gut rising, glowing, swelling with each stroke of his hand. He did as he had promised. He kissed his neck and tasted sweet delight, bit his nipple ever so gently and was overcome with a wave of tingling joy. Stephen was shy, but his mind and body were rich and delicious and surging with elation. Drop by drop Kai filled up on his exquisite emotions; joy, lust, sweet desire and the silt of anticipation. Overcome with his own need, he went down, his long hair caressing Stephen’s chest as he did, giddy with the high of feeding and the anticipation of a feast. When he closed his lips around his cock Stephen arched on the floor and gasped loudly.

Too much, too fast. Kai pulled back, frustrated with how sensitive his lover was but quietly grateful for a reason not to binge on him. Instead he ran his tongue over Stephen’s cock like he said he would, tasted salty precum on his tongue and delight in his soul. He felt it gather at the base of Stephen’s cock and swell and pulse with every stroke of his hand and tongue, ripening for him, and he shivered in anticipation for when that cup would overflow.

“Are you going to fuck me?” he asked breathlessly.

“You wouldn’t want me to, sweetheart. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you.”

This time when he sucked Stephen’s cock he reacted a little less passionately. He still groaned and Kai could feel the man’s fingers in his hair, urging him on, feeding him sips of sweet ecstasy every time he rolled his hips. And Kai didn’t want to go slow anymore. He was parched, he needed sustenance, so he sucked him as hard and fast as he could, felt his thin body buck and shiver. Stephen’s gasps and moans filled the room, his muscles cramped tight, the prickle of his orgasm creeping up his spine until it lit his mind on fire. A hard shudder went through him and finally, finally Kai gorged himself on velvety rapture. Stephen overflowed with it, wave after wave of elation so sweet Kai was almost overcome. He swallowed, but all he tasted was a sharp peak of pleasure so hot it almost hurt, followed by the sinking feeling of contentment. He kissed the inside of Stephen’s thigh and looked up. The man still had his arm over his eyes, his chest rose and fell rapidly and the last wave of pleasure lingered on his skin, cool and sweet.

“Thank you,” he sighed between deep breaths, and Kai smiled and kissed his cheek.

“And you. That was nice.”

And that was the word for it. Nice. Now that the worst of his thirst was slaked he was becoming aware of the numbness Stephen felt, the aimless fall of lust into mild sadness. Kai stood up. Only then did Stephen look at him again.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yes. Don’t summon me again.”

“Oh,” Stephen said, and a dull pang of hurt shocked them both.

“There’s no need, sweetheart,” Kai said, crouching down again and kissing his forehead. “I’ll find you. When I want to.”

With one last kiss on the lips he stood up and looked around. The summoning circle was completely ruined. He wasn’t going back that way. But that suited him fine. He could feel Jamie close by. He was still high on emotion and ached to stretch his wings. He had already opened the window and put his hoof on the windowsill when he turned back around. Stephen was still on the floor, naked and used up, but languidly happy.

“You don’t need to summon infernal forces from the void for a blowjob, you know,” Kai said. “There’s apps for that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

When Kai winked at him, Stephen winked back. It felt nice. He would have preferred the buffet at a cult ritual, but it was good to remember that some of them were still tempted by the simple things. But his thoughts turned to Jamie. He wanted to do things to that boy.

He kicked off from the windowsill and finally opened his wings to their full span. The night chill rushed past him as he went up, lightheaded and twirling around himself with lingering joy borrowed from that shy boy he’d left exhausted on the floor. In seconds he hovered high above the desert and the sandstone formations, taking in the glow of the town at night. Soon the sun would rise and light up the sandstone like hell’s fire, the desert would sizzle, and he would sleep. Daytime was infuriatingly bright, a high contrast nightmare compared to the soft and playful colors of the night. He swooped down just to feel the tingle in his stomach and caught himself laughing while he did. It reminded him why he had fled, why it was worth living on the run. Nothing compared to playing free where nobody could see him, wind rushing over his skin and clawing at his hair. It was as close to heaven as a demon could get.

The pavement cracked under his hooves when he landed harder than he had intended. He shook his leathery wings before folding them. The flight had invigorated him. Even the dreary rundown gas station with its boarded up windows couldn’t dampen his mood. He opened the door, stopped, and stared.

What had been a dilapidated store just a few hours ago was now a Turkish bath. It shouldn’t be, but it absolutely was, and much larger than the shell of the building should allow. Fountains rippled in the alcoves filled with silk cushions and water pipes. An illusion shimmered on the ceiling, showing the bright star-prickled sky outside, framed with intricate golden paintwork. Underneath a hot pool steamed with clear water. It smelled like patchouli, intoxicating and heavy.

“Jamie!” he called out.

There was no reply. He crossed the room and went underneath the gorgeous marble archway that had replaced the rotting green door that had been there before, up marble steps and into what he dearly hoped was the empty living room of the apartment upstairs. Instead he found a pleasure palace that would rouse the envy of Dionysus himself. If was a warm embrace of color and soft light, red velvet couches and gorgeous paintings, a crystal chandelier and Persian rugs, the most sumptuous mishmash of finery he’d ever seen in his life. The curtains were brocade, the windows were art deco, and Jamie’s brains were splattered all over the wall.

“Goddammit Jamie.”

The boy’s body was splayed on the thick carpet, chunks of him everywhere. He prodded the body with his hoof, but he didn’t know what he expected to happen. He was stone cold dead, exactly like he’d told him not to be.

With a heavy sigh he slung the body over his shoulder. He shuddered with disgust when he felt something moist drip down his back. On a hunch he carried the body down, through the baths and into what had been the garage. To his great relief there was a flesh loom there. It was a very nice ritual room in fact, with protective sigils on the wall, a shelf of grimoires, some shackles just in case. In the middle stood the flesh loom. It had taken the form of a large stone basin, unadorned except for Infernal carvings in the stone. Kai stripped the body, looking at the gaping neck stump as little as possible, and lowered it in the murky water. Sitting on the edge of the basin he could just see the white silhouette of Jamie’s body, but only just. If he really focused his eyes, he thought he could see the hands of the damned weaving a new face.

“Come on, come on,” he mumbled, but the damned of limbo were taking their sweet time. Figuring it could only help he scraped together what he could find of Jamie in a dustpan and chucked it into the flesh loom for good measure.

It still took a good hour for the infernal weavers to reform flesh into hell’s memory of Jamie. Kai was leafing through a grimoire from the shelf when he heard a splash and a loud gasp. He looked up and saw Jamie clamber over the edge and roll onto the floor in a wet heap, gasping like a newborn. And to Kai’s chagrin, his skin was spotless. Not a single one of the tattoos remained. When Jamie saw his master he tried to get up, but he ended up on his hands and knees hacking up black water.

“Jamie. You redid the house,” Kai said, but Jamie held up his finger and coughed up more water.

“I died,” he croaked, followed by another coughing fit. “Sorry.”

“I’ll make you sorry. What the hell happened?”

The boy flopped on his back and lay splayed in the puddle, still catching his breath.

“Well, you said to do up the house-”

“Said no such thing.”

“- so I thought, who do I know who can do that? And then I remembered you told me the name of an angel.”

“You summoned an angel of the Lord,” Kai said, carefully placing the book back on the shelf. “As an interior decorator?”

“Oh, they were none too pleased,” Jamie sighed. “But I figured, tough titties, you know? I had all these warding sigils and I knew their name so I just told it to make the place look the way you like-”

“How you like.”

“Right, and when it was done they asked to be let go, and I said sure, and then-”

“They showed you their true form?”

“Is that what happened?” Jamie asked, looking up at his master and biting his lip. “I just remember something hideous, and then my eyes popped. How was the summoning?”

“Just fine,” Kai sighed, and that at least was true. He stood up and scooped the cold, wet boy up in his arms and carried him back up the stairs. Jamie felt dull and numb, not a bit of emotion on him. It was as if his bright soul had recoiled from the murky waters of Styx, and it would take some doing to coax it back. And Kai rather it be sooner than later. His mouth tasted like he’d licked a battery. But he still glowed a little inside when Jamie cuddled up to his chest and kissed his shoulder.

“Did I do good?” he asked quietly.

“You did stupid is what you did. But I suppose it worked out in the end.”

“It always does,” Jamie giggled, and Kai rolled his eyes. But the boy wasn’t wrong. For as much as Kai worried, things did always seem to go his way. And he could see the new lair growing in him. Angelic magic was all illusions anyway. If he ever got sick of it, a few properly cast sigils would remove it all. At least the bedroom was nice. It looked like a Persian whore’s boudoir, but there was something to be said for silk sheets and fourposter beds and the illusion of a sunflower field under an azure sky out the ornate window. The only thing marring the romantic opulence just a bit were the rows and rows of sex toys on the walls.

He threw Jamie on the bed. The boy bounced a few times before rolling on his stomach, his cheek on his hands and his legs playfully swinging back and forth. He knew damn well that being cute did a lot of the heavy lifting when it came to tempering his master’s moods. It did that time too, but Kai was still annoyed at seeing that white unblemished skin. A good ten years of tattoos wiped away. He didn’t say it out loud. Jamie didn’t like being reminded of that fact that he ought to be an old man by now.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, but his impish smile didn’t reveal much worry.

“You summoned an angel into my evil lair.”

“Are you going to punish me?”

“Yes, a lot,” he said, and for a second there Jamie looked worried, at least until Kai fell down on the bed next to him. “Tomorrow.”

“Are you still hungry?” the boy asked, rolling on his side to run his finger over Kai’s chest, tracing the outline of his muscles. “I could help.”

“You taste like salted pennies.”

“I won’t if you play with me.”

That was true, but Kai was tired. It had been a very draining couple of days of narrow escapes, frantic flight and terrible interior design. He was hungry and too tired to pretend he wasn’t. The drops Stephen had fed him, tasty as they had been, hadn’t been enough to make the itch go away. And Jamie was right there, eager as always. Even without lifting a finger he could feel a watered down surge of playfulness in him.

Jamie climbed on top of him, straddling him with his small hands on Kai’s chest, still wet from his own gruesome rebirth and raring to go like a champ. If nothing else, Kai found it very endearing. He put his hands on the boy’s hips, so narrow his large hands could almost close around them.

“I think I’ll put the warding sigil right here,” he said, poking his finger at Jamie’s pubic bone, and a zesty rush of fear and anticipation went through the boy. Kai’s finger ran up past his belly button and to his bottom ribs. “Binding sigils right here,” he said, running his finger along a rib and picturing the finished work. Then his finger moved to Jamie’s back and ran over his spine, trailing goosebumps and nervous prickles. “Healing incantation right there. That’s what we’ll do tomorrow.”

“All at once?” Jamie asked, true nervousness in his eyes now, and when Kai nodded he tasted fear again, but not the dull metal copper of just any mortal. Jamie’s fear reminded him that even bitterness could taste divine when blended with wicked lust. Jamie’s soul was stirring, creeping out of its dark hiding place and following the enticing trail of stimuli on his body. Kai could almost see it glow under his white skin. It needed to be guided, to have a path drawn for it. It shone without aim or purpose, but so very prettily. There was one emotion he would kill to taste, one that was rare enough to make Jamie precious, and one the boy gushed like a fountain; the lustful anticipation of pain.

“Can we go up?” Jamie asked. Almost on reflex Kai wanted to tell him no, but he thought twice. It would definitely shake something loose in Jamie, blow the dust off his numbed soul. When he nodded Jamie leapt off the bed and ran to the window like an excited puppy ready for a walk. Kai put his arms around him and Jamie clung to his neck.

“Ready?” Kai asked, and he felt a flush of excitement run through the boy when he nodded.

Kai kicked off and the sunflower illusion shattered when he broke through. Jamie bit his lip and surged with excitement when they flew up, knowing he’d get a chewing out if he screamed. His body prickled and surged with joy, his nails dug into Kai’s shoulders. Within seconds they were up high enough to see the entire valley, the sandstone rocks glowing in the sunrise, and Kai could hear the boy’s breathless giggles. He wiggled like a fish, stiff with excitement, clamping onto Kai like a baby monkey, a crow of excitement prickling in his throat.

“Scream and I’ll drop you,” Kai said, and when Jamie opened his mouth he let go.

The boy plummeted down and Kai’s mind exploded with borrowed jitters and jolts. He dove after Jamie and caught him in his arms like a ripe fruit falling off a branch, gushing with delight. There wasn’t an ounce of fear in him, just thrilling excitement and sweet wonder. The boy trusted him completely.

“It’s so pretty,” he said over the rush of the wind, hanging from his neck and staring at the sunrise over the desert. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“It’s nice,” Kai admitted, still hung up on his beautiful penthouse loft and the city lights. But he had to admit the view was spectacular. He could get used to the quiet of the desert, flying free with no one to see him. One peculiar thing he’d noticed about humans is that they rarely looked up.

“Master?” Jamie whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

Kai dropped him again. The boy hurled screaming at the ground, and this time Kai seriously considered letting him splatter all over the road below. At the last second he thought better of it and swooped down just in time to catch him in his arms as his hoofs hit the asphalt. As soon as he let go the boy stumbled away, his legs weak, shaking with the thrill but laughing like a schoolgirl. He ran at Kai and jumped into his arms, legs wrapped around him and holding on to his horns, grinning like an imp.

“That was fun,” he sighed, and before Kai could say anything Jamie kissed him. “Thank you.”

“You want to thank me?” Kai asked, and Jamie nodded eagerly. “Get on your knees.”

For once, Jamie didn’t obey right away. They were in the middle of the road, the rising sun casting long shadows of cacti and shrubs on the asphalt. He hesitated too long, and it earned him a shove that made him fall to his hands and knees.

“What if a car comes by?” he asked, and he gasped when Kai yanked his pants down and left him completely exposed.

“Then we’ll just have to kill them. Don’t be difficult.”

Jamie wasn’t about to protest anymore, and Kai knew very well that Jamie didn’t care. All the boy felt was eagerness and tantalizing shame. Without ceremony Kai rammed his cock into Jamie’s ass. The boy screamed and a shock of pain shot through him, heady and delicious, strong enough to make Kai groan. He bent over the boy and ran his tongue over his spine, guiding the sensations, held him in his arms to feel him tremble and squirm. Kai drank his agony like wine, bitter and strong. Jamie’s pain always came with a chaser of raw lust.

Jamie’s hands and knees scraped the asphalt as Kai fucked him. His mewling was almost as delicious as his hunger.

“Master, it hurts,” he moaned between pained gasped, glowing with delight that flared up when Kai grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

“Didn’t I tell you not to be difficult?”

“Yes master, I’m sorry.”

Jamie must have forgotten himself, because usually he knew better than to say he was sorry. Kai could make him sorry. He felt the pain of Jamie’s hands and knees scraping over the asphalt. It made his own skin tingle and his chest glow. But it wasn’t enough. He grabbed the boy and flipped him on his back just to see his expressions of agony. He was cute when he was in pain, and absolutely delicious. Scuffing up that infuriatingly clean skin was worth it on its own. Neither of them cared about the pain anyway. Not really. It was the fuel that stoked the fire. Jamie brimmed with lust, and something amazing happened. Underneath the waves of borrowed agony and pleasure, Kai felt his own desire rising to the surface. It was a dark thing, vast and mysterious, something he rarely felt. He fed off others, their joy and lust and agony, but he never felt his own. Not until he saw Jamie’s red, tear-streaked face and heard his pathetic mewling. It bubbled up and broke the surface, making him lean over him and kiss him with the passion of a drunk lover. It was as if he merged with him, Jamie’s lust mingling with his own to form a glowing ball of energy between them. No college warlock or weekend cultist could ever draw that out of him. Jamie’s little soul never stopped overflowing, it was a feast just for him, endless as the ocean. Until it stopped. Until he shuddered with a peak of delight and fell to pieces underneath him. And when Jamie came, so did Kai, together, in one perfect shiver of delight.

He stood up and looked down at his boy, his back and knees scarped to hell, still glowing, a twinge of shame pulling at his heart. It didn’t last long. Jamie might not have been perfectly shameless, but he was as close as anyone he’d ever met. He just lay on the asphalt, struggling for breath, his pants around his knees and absolutely spent.

“That really hurt,” he said between labored breaths, but Kai could see the grin twitching in the corner of his mouth.

“You’re welcome. Get up.”

But there was no way that was happening. Jamie wasn’t just tired. He was drained. When the glow faded he was left with an ashen face and dark circles under his eyes. Kai tried to drag him up by his arm, but he fell down again like a wet sack of laundry, just about strong enough to pull up his pants. That was all he had left in him. He felt numb and empty, not a trace of excitement left in him. Without the many healing incantations and protective wards, his thin little body couldn’t handle what it had just been through. Drained of all zest and crawling with infernal seed, it was no wonder his body couldn’t support him. He lay flat on his back, just about strong enough to hold out his shaking arms.

“Carry me,” he whispered. It looked like he would have to, but rather than scoop him up in his arms Kai slung him over his shoulder.

“You’re a pest,” he said, walking along the highway, and somewhere behind his back he heard Jamie giggle.

“You like me,” he said, and it earned him a sharp slap on the ass. “You do. You like me and all it cost me was my stupid soul.”

“You’re not going to like hell, boy,” he sighed, but scaring Jamie with eternal torment never worked. He always said the same thing.

“I’m not going to hell. I’ll be such a good boy you’ll keep me forever.”

“Don’t count on it,” Kai said, unfolding his wings. Jamie tensed when he took off, but this time Kai only felt the slightest tickle in him. It was hard work, trying to fly with that sack of dead weight on his back, but he felt so perfectly content even he couldn’t be cranky about it. It had been a long time since he’d hit that perfect middle point between being hungry and completely stuffed, and he only ever hit it with Jamie. He knew exactly how much to take from him to feel magnificent like the Morning Star. Maybe the boy was right. Maybe he’d never get bored of playing with his bright little soul, sucking the life out of it like marrow from a bone and watching it fill up again and again. It hadn’t happened before, not with any of his playthings. But then he always had room for comfort food.


End file.
